Switched
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: After being injured in an explosion, Sharon and Brenda wake up in each other's bodies. Now, they have to learn to live each other's lives, juggle each other's relationships, and find a way to return to their bodies. Crack!fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **:** _This story takes place in season 7 of the closer. Originally, it was supposed to take place in season 5, but it developed in a way that made it impossible. It will be easier to understand it in future chapters._

* * *

The blast thrust them twenty feet backward. Both of them landed on the road. Sharon was thrown against a police car, while Brenda was tossed like a rag doll on top of her. They drew one painful breath in unison before both women felt themselves being yanked out of their bodies. Without acknowledging or being aware of the other's presence, both spirits watched as their fellow officers rushed over to their side and tried to bring them to life; Lieutenant Flynn was performing a CPR on Sharon, while Detective Gabriel was doing the same on Brenda. It was Sharon who was pulled back into her still body first, and Brenda followed a few moments later. It would only be after several weeks on unconsciousness when both women woke up. Neither figured out right away that something went seriously wrong.

* * *

Sharon stretched in bed. All her muscles still hurt, even though she was already at home. She was half asleep when she was brought home last night, and she wasn't quite sure who has picked her up from the hospital and how she ended up in her bed. She definitely couldn't remember driving home or crawling into bed herself. Maybe Andy picked her up and brought her home. She knew for sure it wasn't any of her children because neither of them even visited her. She wasn't angry at them, but it did seem curious.

"Good morning, Babe," she heard a familiar voice, but it wasn't Andy. Babe? She would never allow anyone to call her that. Anyone but…

"Jack?" she asked, confused. He was the only one who dared using this pet name on her. Her eyes flew open. What she saw was worse than she could have imagined. Agent Fritz Howard was standing in front of her in his boxers and was carrying a breakfast tray to bed.

"Who's Jack?" he asked as he placed the tray on the bed.

"Ugh…" she brought her hand to her forehead and rubbed it. Something wasn't right. The room around her looked different than she remembered. The bedsheets that covered her were a different quality than what she was used to. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Home," Agent Howard responded. "Don't you remember?" Sharon shook her head before she realized it was a bad idea. "The doctor said that you might experience temporary memory loss." Well, that made sense; she did suffer a head injury after all. What didn't make sense was her new surrounding and Agent Howard in boxers serving her breakfast in bed. She started considering the option that she might still be unconscious. If this were a weird dream, that would make complete sense to her.

* * *

Brenda wasn't sure who the two twenty-something-year-old people were, but the fact that they kept referring to her as 'Mom' did not seem logical at all. Everyone who ever knew Brenda would know that she did not have a single maternal bone in her body. She never gave birth and never wanted to have children. And these two young adults looked nothing like her or Fritz. Did he have a niece or a nephew? She was pretty sure he did not. But these two were with her ever since she woke up in the hospital. The doctor who treated her wasn't surprised by what he called 'memory loss'. He explained it was normal after a head injury.

As she pushed herself out of bed, she was surprised to find that her room looked different. The décor was luxurious and very tasteful, and although she preferred a simpler design, the current décor did not lack a homey and warm feeling, but her southern touch was missing.

She approached the door that according to her detective skills was supposed to lead to the bathroom, and pushed it open. Walking inside, she encountered a particularly neat toilet and shower room, with little decorations here and there that seemed a bit out of place in a bathroom. She walked over to the sink and found only one toothbrush, which she assumed must be hers. Only this was an electric toothbrush and not the simple one she normally used. She tried to use an electric toothbrush in the past, but didn't like it and quickly ditched it. She couldn't remember when she started using it again, but it seemed that there was a lot of things she couldn't remember and she decided not to let herself be bothered by it. She put toothpaste on the head of the brush and turned it on before shoving it into her mouth. As she brushed her teeth, she inspected her surroundings, finding some expensive creams and makeup in the drawers. When she raised her gaze to the mirror, what she saw made her jump back and swear under her breath.

"Oh, no, no, no!" she stared at her reflection with disbelief. "This can't be real." She pinched herself, but that did not get the desired effect. Staring back at her from the mirror was a woman she knew well, but did not like at all. Glancing down her own body, she suddenly noticed the differences; she was taller, her hair was darker, her skin seemed to be a paler tone than usual. When she tried to wonder out loud about what was happening, the voice that left her mouth was not her own. When she dared to sneak another gaze at her reflection, she looked at herself in shock. "Fuck!" she swore. The woman who looked back at her from the mirror was the thorn in her side, the leader of the rat squad, the wicked witch, Captain Sharon Raydor.

* * *

After eating the delicious breakfast Agent Howard has prepared for her, Sharon felt well enough to get out bed. She still couldn't recognize her surroundings or understand why Agent Howard was there, but she was sure that it would make sense at some point. In her life, she always found that there was a logical explanation for everything, and she was sure this would have one as well.

"Agent Howard?" she addressed the half-naked man who seemed pleased to see her eating.

"Fritz," he corrected her.

"Yes, Fritz," she said his name tentatively. This would take getting used to. "Where is the bathroom?"

"You're not nauseous, are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just feel like a shower would be good for me," she replied.

"Are you sure?" Fritz wondered. "Aren't you dizzy?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Maybe I should go in with you, to make sure you don't fall or anything," he suggested.

"I'm good, I swear," she assured him, and he pointed in the direction of the bathroom. Sharon knew that she should question her unfamiliar surroundings and Agent Howard's presence, but she also acknowledged the fact that a head injury could cause problems with a person's perception of reality and memory.

The shower was simpler than she imagined. As far as she could recall, her bathroom had both a bathtub and a glass-encased walk-in shower. Fritz's bathroom only had a walk-in shower that was surrounded by an ugly yellow, green and brown floral shower curtain. She couldn't imagine how anyone could find such a tasteless shower curtain. She shrugged and removed her clothes, and then pulled the elastic that gathered her hair into a ponytail. That was also odd because she normally clipped her hair up rather than using a hair tie. As she turned to place the elastic on the bathroom counter, she found herself facing the mirror, and the person who was reflecting back to her made her scream in horror.

"Brenda?" Fritz came running into the bathroom, a worried expression on his face. Realizing that she was naked, Sharon covered her bare breasts and loins. "What happened?" he walked towards her.

"Get out! I'm not dressed!" she called in a panicky voice.

"I've seen you naked countless times," he replied with a grin but didn't come any closer. He pulled a towel off its hanger and handed it to her. Sharon covered herself with it. "Why did you scream?" he asked.

"Why do I look like that?" she asked and pointed at her reflection in the mirror.

"Oh, honey, it's just a bruise," Fritz gently touched her hairline and tucked a long blond strand behind her ear. "You can cover it with makeup if it bothers you." He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the crown of her head. "It will be gone in a couple of weeks." Sharon let out a deep sigh. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you," she replied, and Fritz left the bathroom. Sharon put the towel down on the counter and inspected her body in the mirror. Brenda's body was slightly thinner than hers, and her complexion had a different tone. The texture of her hair was smoother than hers. The harder thing for her to look at was her eyes. Her green eyes were gone, replaced by chocolate brown orbs that seemed worried and sad. As she took a step back from the mirror and turned to hang the towel, she noticed a big tattoo on her lower back. "Oh, my God!" she groaned. Sharon didn't have anything against tattoos, but she knew that it wasn't for her, and never even considered getting one. After another moment of inspection, she realized that Brenda's tattoo wasn't ugly and could easily be concealed. Maybe she just needed to ignore its existence and focus on other body parts, such as Brenda's breasts that were a bit perkier than hers, and the lack of stretch marks that was the result of two pregnancies. She didn't dare to look downwards and inspect Brenda's private parts, even if technically they were part of her body now. That would just be too weird and quite invasive. She wasn't sure how she got into Brenda's body, but she still wasn't comfortable in her skin, or rather, Brenda's skin, to get acquainted with these unfamiliar territories.

* * *

Brenda stared at her reflection for a long time before she put the toothbrush down and spat in contempt, realizing just how disgusting the idea of brushing her teeth with someone else's toothbrush was.

"Eww," she mumbled and filled her mouth with water, to cleanse it. Why was she even in Captain Raydor's body? What happened to her own body? Quickly, she removed her clothes and inspected her new habitat. She knew it was a silly thought, but she needed to make sure that the wicked witch didn't have anything weird going on. Except for a small and round scar on her thigh and innumerable freckles all over her creamy skin, there didn't seem to be anything abnormal. No third nipple, nor an extra toe. Surprisingly, her skin wasn't green either. Who knew? If she was honest with herself, Brenda had to admit that Sharon's body was quite attractive. And the body also came with absolutely no hair whatsoever, nowhere. It was smoother than a shave, and because she was just released from a hospital after nearly six weeks, she knew it couldn't be the result of waxing; therefore Brenda could only assume the hair removal was permanent. How comfortable! She never took Sharon as the kind of women who removed her entire pubic hair. She never really cared much for it. She hated waxing, and only removed hair in areas that she could reach with a razor. Everything else could grow wild, as far as she cared. Well, if Sharon was in a similar situation as hers, and was stuck inside Brenda's body, then she might flip out upon that discovery. Regardless of what might be going on with the Captain, Brenda couldn't complain about the body she got in return, plus she was a few inches taller than she used to be in her older body. She threw another glance at her reflection and sighed. No matter how she turned it in her head, this wasn't an ideal situation. She wasn't sure what had happened that caused her to inhabit a body that wasn't her own. She knew that there was an incident, and even remembered some of it. If she tried very hard, she could even remember the moment before the bomb went off; she was standing right in front of Captain Raydor when they heard a click sound and were flung backward. Everything went black after that, and when she woke up she was already stuck in the Captain's body. Maybe she died, she suddenly realized. Maybe she was a ghost who possessed the Captain's body. But if that was the case, shouldn't the Captain be inside of that body, too? Brenda never believed in ghosts or any other paranormal phenomenon. Even her belief in God was indistinct, almost non-existent. But of course, that did not mean that ghosts did not exist. Her investigative nature kicked in and she made a mental note to find an expert who could help her figure it out; an exorcist, maybe? That would require her to contact the church. She hated that idea with a passion. Maybe before jumping to conclusions, she needed to read the case files of the investigation; maybe something in there would shed some light on what was happening to her. But how would she access these files as Captain Raydor? The investigation belonged to Major Crimes, and she was still on sick leave. If only Fritz was here to help her. As she thought of him, she felt a painful pinch in her heart. If she was dead, what would happen to Fritz? Would he remarry? Did she want him to move on with his life?

* * *

Sharon stared at the television screen blindly. She was not interested in what she was watching but merely looking for a distraction from her thoughts. Of course, if she expected relief, that did not help her at all. The thoughts kept racing in her head and the questions began piling. No matter how hard she thought about it, she still couldn't think of any logical reason why she would wake up in another person's body. A small and soft presence settled on her lap. Sharon lowered her gaze and found a ginger kitten sitting in her lap. She smiled to herself and petted it. The kitten purred softly.

"I see you met Joel," Fritz came in and handed her a cup of tea.

"He's cute," she responded. She's never had a pet before, even though Emily and Ricky have been trying to convince her that a dog or a cat would keep her company while they were away at college. Back then, she told them that she would be fine on her own, and the matter was never discussed again. Now, having a kitten in her lap, she felt her maternal instincts kicking in. Fritz hummed and took a seat next to her.

"I'm glad to see you resting," he said. Sharon let out a soft hum in response. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Fritz," she said after a short while. "Did anyone die in the explosion?" Fritz shook his head. "And Captain Raydor, is she okay?" she wondered.

"She was released from the hospital the same day as you. She seemed very out of it when I saw her. Her children were with her." At the mention of her children, Sharon felt a deep need to wrap her arms around them. Emily and Ricky must have been terrified when they heard what had happened to her. "Are you okay?" Fritz noticed her pensive state.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad she is well," Sharon replied. If she ended up in Brenda's body, and her original body was still alive, then Brenda must have been occupying her body. She didn't remember much of the explosion, but she did remember watching Andy trying to resuscitate her. She didn't believe in out-of-body experiences, but she couldn't deny that she went through one that day. If that happened to her, maybe it happened to Brenda too. And what if instead of returning to her own body, she accidentally went into Brenda's? It sounded completely insane and it definitely defied logic, but it didn't mean it was impossible. In order to find out more information, she needed to talk to Brenda. Removing the purring kitten from her lap and placing her mug on the coffee table, she got up off the couch and went to the bedroom, to look for Brenda's phone. She quickly found it charging by the bed and began looking at the other woman's contact list. She found her number listed under "The Wicked Witch". The name made her grin. She was aware of the unflattering nickname coined by her colleagues. In her current situation, the name was almost comforting, she thought. Still with a smile on her face, she dialed her mobile number and put the phone to her ear.

* * *

The sound of some classical music ringtone came from the bedroom and Brenda left the bathroom and tried to find where the ringing came from. She quickly located Sharon's phone on the bedside table and picked it up. The screen indicated that Deputy Chief Johnson was calling her. She accepted the call.

"Yes?" she said tentatively.

"Bren… I mean, Sharon?" she heard her own voice from the other side of the line. She hummed quickly. "We need to talk."

 **-To be continued-**

* * *

 **While I'm working on the next chapters, I would love to know your thoughts about this story, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** **:** _Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. This surely makes a vivid contrast to my last fic. As someone mentioned in the reviews, there are so much that can be done with this kind of plot, and I am finding this out as I am writing this story. As someone else mentioned in the reviews, it appears that someone had the idea of Sharon and Brenda swapping bodies before me, and to that I'll say: "It's impossible to be a 100% original and while I wasn't aware of the other story, I honestly don't care if this is not an original idea, as body swap is considered a very old and traditional trope (i.e. Freaky Friday and an episode of Lost Girl). What matters to me is the way I write it, and to have fun during the writing process. I hope that regardless of what you've read before, that you like this story and let it stand on its own, without comparing it to another writer's work for better or for worse." And of course, to everyone who left a review or contacted me here or on another social media platform, thank you so so much for taking the time to review and comment on my story. I love your insights and as detailed as they are, the more fun they are to read._

* * *

Sharon opened Brenda's closet and inspected its content. She made an involuntary face of disgust. Brenda had a thing for florals and an unexplainable fondness of pastels. In short, the other woman's wardrobe was hideous. Sharon had to rummage through Brenda's messy closet for a while before she could find some decent casual clothes to wear.

"You look nice," she heard Fritz behind her as she stood in front of the mirror and gathered her hair with a few bobby pins. Try as she might, she could not find any hair clips in any of Brenda's drawers. Bobby pins were her next best option.

"Thank you," she replied happily.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm meeting B… Sharon for coffee," she responded.

"Who's Sharon?" Fritz wondered.

"Captain Raydor," she clarified. "I thought that I might check on her, see how she's doing."

"That's sweet of you," he smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Sharon froze. She knew he was sure she was his wife, and physically, she was; but as nice and kind as he was, she was not attracted to him in any way and did not wish to be. "How are you going to get there?"

"I'm allowed to drive, am I not?"

"Not under the influence of the pills you're on," Fritz said. Sharon let out a long sigh.

"I can drive you if you want," he offered.

"That would be great, thanks," she accepted. "But if you don't mind, I'd rather meet Sharon alone."

"Of course. I'll go grocery shopping and pick you up on the way back."

"That works for me," she smiled at him, the first genuine smile since she woke up that morning.

* * *

'The Chocolate Spoon' was a small but lively café that Brenda chose as their meeting place. Considering Brenda's known weakness for sweets, it did not surprise Sharon that she would choose a place named after a dessert. As she went into the café, the smell of freshly ground coffee hit her nose and made her head spin. She quickly located Brenda who was seating at one of the tables and eating a big slice of chocolate cake.

"Do you have any idea how many calories are in this cake?" Sharon approached the other woman, her hands resting on her hips in admonishment.

"I don't care about that," Brenda smiled and shoved a spoonful of cake into her mouth. Sharon cringed at the thought of the other woman's calorie intake.

"Well, I do. You're in my body," she replied.

"Here, have some," Brenda pushed the plate towards Sharon. "Maybe if you'd had a little chocolate, you wouldn't be so anal."

"Fritz warned me that I should watch my, I mean, your blood sugar," Sharon chose to ignore the other woman's attempt to insult her. "And I'm not supposed to have coffee either."

"It's just like him," Brenda smirked.

"Can you blame him? He almost lost you," Sharon said softly.

"How is he doing?" Brenda asked.

"He thinks I'm you, so probably better than you'd expect, although he is worried," Sharon replied.

"I miss him," Brenda let out a deep sigh. Sharon could understand why. Fritz was a good guy, and even though their interactions since she woke up as Brenda were rather short, she could tell he was a caring husband.

"How are Emily and Ricky doing?" she wondered.

"They're driving me crazy. They barely let me do anything," Brenda groaned.

"They must have been so scared," Sharon said softly. "Be kind to them, okay?"

"I'll try," Brenda promised. "Now let's get down to business. We both died, and then came back and now we are stuck in each other's bodies. What do we do about it?"

"Maybe we should talk to someone who specializes in paranormal phenomenon," Sharon suggested.

"Fritz's sister Claire is a clairvoyant," Brenda informed her.

"I'm not sure a clairvoyant is what we need," Sharon responded.

"And I'm not sure I want Fritz to know that we are not ourselves," Brenda let out a deep sigh and stared into the huge cup of coffee that she was nursing. "What about an exorcist?"

"I don't think we're possessed. And frankly, I'd rather avoid contacting the church," Sharon replied.

"Yeah, I'm not on good terms with them either," Brenda shrugged.

"Oh, I'm in good terms with the church, and I'd like to keep it this way. That's why I'd rather avoid asking for an exorcist."

"Okay, then how do we switch back?" Brenda wondered.

"Maybe we don't," Sharon knew that her words would annoy Brenda, but it was an option they had to consider. "Maybe for the time being we need to learn how to live as each other until we figure out another solution."

"That's not my thing," Brenda argued.

"You know what? It's not my thing either, but we're stuck this way, so we better make the best out of it."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Brenda quipped.

"By seeing the good in this situation," Sharon answered.

"Yeah, I don't see anything good in being you," Brenda retorted. "For one, you took my husband."

"I did not take your husband! Besides, you took my kids!"

"I hate kids! Why would I want your kids, for heaven's sake?" Brenda contended.

"They are great kids; I love them!" Sharon stated.

"Yeah, well, my husband is great too, and I want him back."

"Okay, so maybe there's not much good that we can see in this situation," Sharon let out a sigh of despair. "But this is happening regardless of what we want, so let's lay some ground rules." Brenda gave her a quick nod. "First, we have to promise each other that we will not do anything that will alter or sabotage our bodies, our relationships, or our jobs until we find a way to switch back."

"Acceptable," Brenda replied.

"Good," Sharon smiled. "That means that you can't eat any more sweets for as long as you are me."

"You can't be serious," Brenda groaned.

"I am serious. And also, no tattoos, and please keep up with my regular diet and sleep hours, now that you are going to have my job," Sharon instructed.

"Oh, no! I have to work in Internal Affairs," Brenda covered her mouth with her palms. "You took my husband and my job!"

"And your cat," Sharon couldn't help but tease the other woman. She was just as dissatisfied with the situation as Brenda was, but the other woman's panic and accusations were rather comical, and since she was quite a sarcastic person, the temptation to get a kick out of Brenda was almost impossible to overcome.

"That's not funny!" the other woman called. Sharon rolled her eyes.

"So, what do I need to know in order to be you?" Sharon inquired.

"Where do I begin?" Brenda whined. She looked at the other woman and tried to think rationally, but the notion that the wicked witch has taken her husband and her job and all she got in return were two kids, and a position in the most hated division in the LAPD did nothing to help her stay calm. "First, do not kiss or touch Fritz," she said. "And take good care of Joel."

"Fair enough," Sharon replied. "All I really ask is that you be kind to Emily and Ricky. And tell them I love them."

"I can't believe I'm the mother of two kids," Brenda whined.

"At least they're already grown and can take care of themselves," Sharon offered Brenda the positive side of the matter. The two women spend an hour exchanging information about their lives that would help them go through the next few days until Fritz called and told Sharon that he was on his way to pick her up.

"He will be here in a couple of minutes," Sharon updated Brenda as she got up and straightened her blouse.

"Yeah, I better head back, too, or your children will gather a search party," Brenda sighed and left money on the table to cover her coffee and cake. She accompanied Sharon out of the coffee shop as they both noticed Fritz's car coming from around the corner. Sharon turned to Brenda and wrapped her arms around the other woman.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said before she entered Fritz's car. Brenda stood there for a long moment and stared at Fritz who smiled at her through the window. God, she missed him so much, and she would give anything to be able to hug him and tell him she loved him. She watched him drive away from there, and her heart slowly sank inside her.

 **-To be continued-**

* * *

 **I am still working on the next chapters and hope to deliver another one soon, but in the meantime, I'd love to know your thoughts about this chapter, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** **:** _This is a quick note to once again thank everyone who's reading this story, and especially those who take the time to leave a review. I am truly enjoying writing this story, and I hope it shows in my writing._

* * *

If Brenda had to point out one thing that was positive about her situation, she would definitely mention Sharon's condo and the view from her balcony. If she had to assume anything about Sharon judging by her lifestyle, she would say that she came from money. It was clear to her that Sharon was accustomed to affluence and at the same time, she couldn't say that Sharon was an extravagant person. The house was clean and offered all the comforts a woman could wish for as well as a selection of art pieces and a fully stocked kitchen, but at the same time, Brenda didn't find anything in the condo that reeked of ridiculous pretentiousness. She concluded Sharon simply loved nice things, but these did not mean the world to her. As she stood on the balcony and stared blindly at the view, Brenda heard a knock on the door. Emily went to open it.

"Uncle Gavin!" she called in surprise. Brenda's ears perked up at the word 'uncle'. Did Sharon have a brother? She turned to look at the man who came to visit and buried her face in her palms when she realized who this man was. She knew that Gavin Baker and Sharon were on friendly terms, but she did not know that they were close. She has only had a couple of appointments with this bubbly attorney, and she was not entirely fond of him. In fact, she was not too fond of Sharon either. Who would befriend this woman was beyond her, but she assumed that even witches had allies.

"How is my beautiful ballerina?" Gavin asked Emily excitedly.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?" the young woman asked.

"I thought you and your brother could use a night out," Gavin said. "And I could use a glass of wine with my best friend."

"She's not allowed to drink," Emily informed him.

"She's not, but I am," Gavin replied happily. "Why don't you and Ricky go out, meet some friends, have dinner?" Emily gave him a quick nod and went to get her brother. It was fifteen minutes later when the kids went out and left Brenda seated on the couch with Gavin. "How have you been doing, hon?" he asked quietly and gently took her hand.

"I'm fine," she replied, feeling quite uncomfortable with the fact that he was holding her hand.

"You look a little down. Are you in a lot of pain?" he inquired.

"Not that much," she answered. "But I am very tired." Brenda hoped that if she put a good enough show, Gavin would buy it and leave her alone. Unfortunately, he did not.

"Well, I hope you're not too tired to listen to my story about this guy I met," he said dramatically. "So, his name is Gerard, how sexy is that name?" Gavin said excitedly. "Gerard…" he said with a French accent. "Anyway, Gerard owns a winery, and after a lustful night spent together, he invited us for wine tasting. What do you say about that?"

"That sounds nice," Brenda said. She loved wine, and apparently, so did Sharon. "But I'm not allowed to drink."

"When you're better," Gavin assured her. He went on and on talking about Gerard, and comparing him to his ex-boyfriend and going into great detail about his sex life. "Hey, didn't you say that you were seeing someone?" he asked after he was done. Brenda's ears perked. She was not aware that Sharon was dating anyone and Sharon did not mention it. "Has he checked in on you?"

"Ugh… I don't remember," Brenda replied in confusion. "Head injury," she pointed to her head with a shrug.

"Yeah, you do seem different," Gavin noted. "You're always in the mood to hear me ramble about my life."

"Yeah, I'm…" Brenda mumbled when she felt Gavin's arms wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her to him.

"My poor baby, all banged up," he cooed. Brenda felt the sudden urge to roll her eyes, and wondered if Sharon's spirit was taking over her, or just the ridiculousness of the situation. Sharon was a serious woman, and Brenda could not imagine a situation where Sharon would allow anyone to treat or talk to her like a child.

"It's getting late," she said and pulled away from him. Gavin looked at her with surprise.

"Have I done something wrong, hon?" he asked.

"No, I'm just tired, and I have a really bad headache, so I think we should just call it a night," Brenda replied. She pushed herself off the couch, and Gavin followed.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll just take a pill and go to bed. It was lovely to see you, as always," she faked a smile and ushered him towards the door.

"Feel better soon, hon," Gavin said as he kissed her cheek and left. Brenda closed the door and let out a deep sigh. She still could not believe that Sharon would be even remotely comfortable with this cuddly friendship, but apparently, it was a possibility. She only hoped that Sharon would not feel the need to cuddle this way with Fritz.

* * *

Sharon was lying awake in bed. It's been quite some time since she shared her bed with someone. Of course, she wasn't celibate; she went on dates and even had a long-term relationship with an art professor a few years back. In fact, she was even seeing someone these days, although it was too early to determine if something serious would come out of that relationship. But no matter how many guys she has been with since Jack left, she did not let them stay the night, nor did she stay the night in their place. Most of her relationships were purely there to satisfy her need for company, and she was adept at spending her nights alone. She did not need anyone to hold her through the night, and she liked to have her queen-sized bed all to herself. But now she was Brenda, and the other woman was happily married to a sensitive and loving man who had almost lost her in an explosion and wanted nothing more than holding her through the night, and she didn't have the heart to refuse, although she felt choked in his tight embrace.

"Brenda," he whispered seductively into her ear. His hands moved down her body and lingered at the hem of her shirt.

"Not tonight," she replied softly and moved out of his arms.

"Sorry," he replied, and she could easily detect the worry and disappointment that mixed in his voice. Sharon never thought that disappointing a man she barely knew would feel so bad. In a swift motion that gave her quite a headache, she pushed herself out of bed.

"I'm gonna get some water," she mumbled and left the bedroom. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a big glass of ice water. Taking a seat at the kitchen table, she took a small gulp of the water and let it freeze her from the inside out. She needed to control her emotions and not let them control her. No matter how nice Fritz was to her, she could not let him touch her or hug her. Brenda was already upset to be away from him, and she disliked Sharon quite openly. The last thing Sharon needed was for Brenda to think that she was stealing her husband. If she was honest with herself, Sharon had not only let him hold her because she felt uncomfortable refusing his physical affection. She needed someone to cuddle her and let her know that everything will be alright. She missed her children and her friends, and her sort-of-boyfriend. She missed her life so much, and the only person in her vicinity who could offer her any comfort from the horrible longings was Fritz. That did not mean that she was attracted to him in any way. She heard a soft mewl and felt Joel rubbing against her foot. Bending down, she picked up the ginger cat and gently wrapped her arms around him. All things considered, she was definitely not opposed to cuddling with the cat.

 **-To be continued-**

* * *

 **I'm in a really good mood today, so I just want to tease you a little and tell you that IMO the next chapter is probably the funniest I've written so far in this story. And I would also like to remind you that I'd love to know what you think of this story, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** **:** _I am so grateful for all your reviews, comments and reblogs. Writing this story is so much fun, and your responses to it are so awesome. Please keep 'em coming. It's a real delight to read everything that you write about it. Writing this chapter was so hilarious for me and I hope it will be this way to you as well._

* * *

Going back to work was the hardest part by far for Brenda. She has never liked the idea of being around IA officers, and now she had to be one of them. What a debacle! Having to investigate the Turrell Baylor case from Sharon's perspective was quite odd to her and she hated the constact reminder of that particular case. Sharon promised to meet her for breakfast and go through some details about their jobs that will make it easier for them to function in each other's work environments. It shouldn't have come as a surprise to her that while they were both officers of the law, their jobs were so different, but it did.

Sharon was waiting for her at the coffee shop that was located a couple of blocks away from PAB and drinking coffee. She greeted Brenda with a warm hug.

"I'm sorry," she apologized when she noticed Brenda's stunned face.

"It's okay. I already gathered that you're a cuddler," Brenda deadpanned. Sharon arched her eyebrow. "Gavin came over about a week ago."

"Oh," Sharon replied dryly. "He didn't say anything too personal, did he?" she inquired.

"He did, actually. He got into great detail when he spoke about his new boyfriend."

"He has a new boyfriend?" Sharon asked. The other woman nodded.

"Yeah, apparently the sex is great," Brenda threw her a bone.

"Good for him," Sharon smiled. Gavin always gave a bit too much information when he spoke about his sex life, and Sharon usually didn't mind it. She wasn't a prude, and Gavin was the only person in the world that she could open up to about her sex life; sometimes he even gave her useful advices. "Hold on," Sharon said as her phone began ringing. She answered it. "Major Crimes caught a murder," she informed Brenda when she hung up the call.

"You know what to do?"

"I've been with the LAPD for more than two decades, Brenda. Of course, I know what to do at a crime scene," Sharon quipped. "Now, before I go, let's quickly run over your schedule for the day. If you're going to impersonate me, you must be convincing." Brenda sighed and pulled out her phone to go over Sharon's daily schedule.

* * *

Sharon followed Detective Gabriel up the stairs to the third floor, where a woman was murdered, supposedly during a neighbor dispute. Her head was a little dizzy, and she found herself clinging to the banister. It was surprising to realize how out of shape Brenda's body was. As soon as her doctor clears her, she would start taking walks and engage in some physical activity. It was a good thing that she, unlike Brenda, was not addicted to sugar and effortlessly reduced it from her daily meal plan.

"You okay, Chief?" Gabriel asked.

"Just a little out of breath," she replied. Detective Gabriel gently patted on her arm.

"You'll get there," he said kindly. After what seemed like an endless climb, they finally reached the third floor, and Detective Gabriel led her down the hall to the crime scene.

"Good morning, Chief," Flynn greeted her and Sharon's heart almost leaped out of her chest at the sight of him. The man's radiant smile and wit always made her feel weak in the knees, and that was without thinking of his looks. He was a handsome man, to say the least, and he also had a great taste in suits.

"Good morning, An… Lieutenant Flynn," she said. "I hear we have a murder." Of course, there was a murder, she inwardly chastised herself and reminded herself not to lose her head because of a man, especially one she couldn't be with in her current situation. Refusing to linger on the thought of how impossible this relationship has become, she moved further into the crime scene, greeting each of the officers in the Major Crimes Division, and listening to their explanations of the current evidence.

An hour later, Major Crimes was back at PAB and working through the murder details. While she wasn't new at this, Sharon mostly listened to the squad analyzing the evidence and facts. She knew that Brenda was much more hands-on than she was at the moment, but the pace of this investigation was too fast for her right now. She has worked cases alongside Major Crimes before, and she was used to 72 hours reporting cycles, but her head just wasn't in the game today. She wasn't sure what it was that made her feel this way, but she was feeling a bit faint. After the team members distributed the work between them, Sharon decided that splashing some cold water on her face might do her some good and help her focus on her job. As she leaned over the sink in the ladies room, she felt the telltale cramp in her lower stomach.

"Oh, great," she groaned and went out of the restroom. She hurried towards Brenda's office and quickly reached for Brenda's enormous purse. She shoved her hand inside and rummaged through it. After about a minute, her hand touched Brenda's makeup bag and she pulled it out of the purse. She opened it and looked through the items inside. When she did not find what she was looking for, she let out a frustrated moan. Taking the monstrous purse, she exited Brenda's office through the back door and marched out of the Major Crimes offices. Her foot tapped the floor anxiously as she waited for the elevator to stop at the 9th floor. When it did, she went in and pressed the button to the 4th floor. She couldn't be happier when the elevator doors opened, and she walked into the offices of Internal Affairs. As she walked into her office, she found Brenda going through a thick file with a bored expression on her face.

"Capta… Chief Johnson," Brenda seemed happy to see her. "What brings you here?"

"I need a tampon." The annoyance in Sharon's voice was evident. She handed the purse to Brenda. The other woman took the purse and started searching through it.

"You could have done this yourself, you know," she said.

"I did, but this bag is gigantic, and I can't find anything in it," Sharon called out in frustration.

"Okay, calm down," Brenda replied as she kept looking through the items in her bag. She pulled out the same makeup bag that Sharon found a few minutes earlier and unzipped it. "I'm afraid I don't have a tampon for you," she said after checking its content.

"Oh, that's just wonderful!" Sharon called. "And thank you so much for failing to mention that you were supposed to get your period today."

"I am on the birth control pill, Sharon. If you followed the days on the package like you were supposed to, then you would know that you were going to get your period today," Brenda retorted.

"It's not my period; it's yours!" Sharon waved a finger at Brenda.

"Not anymore. It belongs to you until further notice, and why don't you watch your tone, huh? It's not my fault you're hormonal."

"It is your fault because you never mentioned that you were on the pill, to begin with," Sharon blamed her.

"You mean to tell me that you haven't been takin' it since you got home from the hospital?" Brenda looked appalled. "You are lucky that you got your period today because if I were pregnant, I would never forgive you."

"Maybe next time you should inform me about important things like that," Sharon sulked.

"Okay, let's think rationally. Do you have any tampons in your purse?" Brenda grabbed Sharon's purse and started looking inside.

"Don't bother. I'm fifty-four; I'm menopausal, and I stopped getting my period two years ago," Sharon sighed.

"That sucks," Brenda responded. "Hey, listen. If you read this file and do whatever you need to do with it, I'll go and buy you some tampons, okay?" Brenda offered. Sharon nodded and took the file from the other woman. "Any preferred brand?"

"OB or Tampax would be fine," Sharon replied as she opened the file and began reading it and filling in some forms. She was still deep in paperwork when Brenda returned a while later and placed a little brown paper bag, two Tylenol and a Ding Dong on her desk.

"I know you're watching your blood sugar, but I thought you could make an exception," she said. "It helps with the mood swings."

"Thank you, Brenda. It's very thoughtful." Sharon's eyes filled up with tears. "Wow, your hormones are raging when you get your period," she said and wiped her eyes.

"Tell me about it," Brenda offered her an empathetic smile.

"I'm sorry I got angry at you earlier," Sharon apologized.

"You were right; I should have told you about the pills. I'm sorry too," Brenda responded. Sharon smiled back and took the paper bag from the table.

"I will be right back," she said and went out of the office. When she returned a few minutes later, she looked relaxed. "So, about this file – what you have to do is to compare the evidence taken from the crime scene to the one that is needed by other divisions and then sign off on it. Everything needs to be documented before you transfer it to another division. I've done most of it, but you still have a few more evidence transfer forms to fill out."

"That's very helpful, thank you," Brenda replied.

"It's no problem," Sharon shrugged. "I have to head back. Thanks again for putting up with my tantrum earlier. I'm sorry for being a bitch."

"Don't worry; I'm already used to it," Brenda grinned. Sharon let a soft chuckle under her breath as she left the office and returned to the 9th floor, biting into the Ding Dong as she went into the elevator.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **While I work on the next chapter, I'd love it if you share your thoughts about this chapter with me, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** **:** _I am thankful for all the reviews I've been getting about this story. It's great to know that you are enjoying this story and the insights you share with me are very interesting. Anyway, this chapter takes a slightly different turn, which is not that funny, but necessary for the plot._

* * *

Brenda watched Emily as she dragged her trolley down the hall and turned to hug her. Ricky has left for San Francisco the day before, and Emily was finally getting on a plane to go back to New York as well. Brenda knew Sharon would be upset that her children left town, but couldn't help but feel relieved. Sharon's children were nice, but it still didn't mean she wanted them around. Finally, she was on her own, free to be herself. After closing the condo door, she let herself fall on the couch and stretch her feet. Having a whole evening to herself was odd. Sharon's schedule was much more comfortable than her own, and Brenda liked it more than she cared to admit. She turned on the television and browsed through the DVR menu until she found a show that she knew could take her mind off the fact that she missed Fritz and Joel, and her job. She had to admit that although Sharon's job was mostly uninteresting to her, it wasn't always boring either, and in fact, there was some interesting dynamics inside the division itself. For one, she was pretty sure that Sergeant Elliot had a serious crush on the Captain, even though Sharon denied it and refused to acknowledge it. What Brenda interpreted as a guy looking to spend time with her constantly, Sharon interpreted as eagerness for the job, and the same went for the way he kept bringing her coffee or offered to buy her lunch. Brenda couldn't help but wonder whether Sharon's secret boyfriend, the one Gavin mentioned, might have been her loyal Sergeant Elliot, who was fifteen years younger than her. At the same time, she recognized the fact that it was quite possible that boredom made her invent a fictional secret affair between Sharon and Elliot in her head, but it didn't make it any less fun. Sharon's life was so utterly boring, and the woman needed to get some action going, even if it was just the imaginary kind. A knock on the door pulled her away from her thoughts, and she got off the couch and walked to open it.

"Lieutenant Flynn," she said when she saw the person who stood in her doorway. Flynn was wearing his suit which meant that he came there straight from work. His smile, however, was too radiant for him to be there for professional reasons. He must have been off-clock.

"I know I should have called, but I just wanted to see you," he said. Brenda narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out why her lieutenant was at Sharon Raydor's doorstep. "I heard you went back to work, and I didn't have the chance to come downstairs and check on you."

"That's very nice but unnecessary," Brenda replied.

"So how are you doing?" he asked, still standing in the doorway.

"I'm okay, healing," Brenda said.

"That's good. I was so worried about you," Flynn's voice sounded more emotional than Brenda thought it should have been.

"That's very touchin'," she said, "But why are you here?"

"I just wanted to spend time with you, as usual," Flynn replied.

"We spend time together?" Brenda almost spat the words.

"You're joking, right?" he looked at her with confusion. "Sharon, don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Brenda was starting to get the picture, but she needed more information before she could accept what was going on.

"We've been seeing each other for three months. You don't remember this?"

"Seeing each other – romantically?" Brenda asked. Andy nodded. Brenda felt her chest filling with anger. How could her lieutenant date the wicked witch?! Why did neither of them report this to their commanding officers? How did Sharon Raydor even dare to date an officer from Major Crimes?!

"Sharon, are you okay?" Flynn asked.

"I don't remember any of it, I'm sorry," she said. "I suffer from memory loss due to my injury."

"So what does that mean for us?" Flynn wondered.

"It's simple, isn't it? It means that I don't have any recollection of our relationship, and therefore as far as I am concerned, it never happened," she snapped at him. The expression on Lieutenant Flynn's face was full of disappointment. "Look, it's late. You should leave. And you should probably forget about me. It's useless to hang on to impossible dreams.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and the stunned gaze on his face refused to disappear.

"As sure as the sun," she replied. "Good night, Lieutenant," she said and closed the door behind him. "Oh, that woman!" she called out in contempt. She was appalled by the thought of Sharon and Lieutenant Flynn as a couple. She didn't know how serious the relationship between them was, but she was pretty sure she was doing Flynn a big favor. How did the Captain even lure him into a romantic relationship with her? After all, he was an infamous womanizer. What spell did Raydor cast on the man to make him enter a monogamous affair with her? The idea of the walking rulebook getting together with the LAPD's most notorious naughty boy gave her the chills. Well, at least he didn't try to kiss her, she thought as she went to sit on the couch and binge on some brainless reality show.

* * *

Something was wrong with Andy. It was visible to everyone in the Major Crimes squad. Sharon found herself cringing as she sat in electronics and watched him aggressively yelling at a suspect in the interview room and getting in his face. She knew him well enough to recognize that this was not an act he put to make the suspect confess. It was clear to her that he was upset by something and as soon as he left the interview room, she called him into her office for a talk.

"Lieutenant Flynn," she said in a fake southern accent that she adopted when she returned to work. She wasn't sure if it really sounded like Brenda, but nobody said anything about it, and she figured that it must have been quite believable. "What is going on with you today?"

"It's nothing," he shrugged and glared at her.

"Well, there must be something because you are distracted and irritable," she insisted. "I know it's not my place to ask this, but is there something stressful going on in your personal life?"

"Look, Chief, I appreciate the concern, but I don't really wanna talk about it," he replied.

"Do you need some time to yourself?" she offered. "You can take the rest of the day off, and rest. You look like you might need it."

"What I need is to work, and to take my mind off the fact that the woman I've been dating for three months broke up with me last night, okay?" he replied angrily. Sharon looked at him and barely stopped her jaw from dropping. She was pretty sure he wasn't seeing anyone else but her. However, she was not in a position to inquire for more information about what had happened. She expressed her sympathy towards his situation and her heart ached that she couldn't do more. When she had a moment to herself during their current investigation, she had made her way to the 4th floor.

"Tell me that you didn't do what I just heard you've done!" she looked at Brenda with fiery eyes.

"It depends on what you're talkin' about," Brenda replied.

"Did you break up with my boyfriend last night?"

"You mean the boyfriend that you forgot to mention you had? The one who just happens to be my lieutenant?" Brenda asked in a syrupy voice.

"What have you told him?" Sharon demanded to know.

"Just that due to my head injury I cannot remember ever dating him," Brenda replied.

"I can't believe you would do something like that. We had an agreement; we don't sabotage each other's relationship, remember?"

"If you wanted me to keep up that deal, then why didn't you mention to me that you were dating Lieutenant Flynn?" Brenda asked angrily.

"So you decided to take revenge on me? How would you feel if I decided to break up with Fritz?" Sharon asked, still scandalized by what Brenda has done.

"Don't even dare thinking about that," Brenda warned.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not gonna stoop down to your level," Sharon's voice was scornful as she spoke.

"Be thankful I haven't reported you. Imagine how it would look for you; the head of IA has not reported a relationship with a lower ranking officer."

"I have reported this, and so did Lieutenant Flynn," Sharon said. "Just not to you."

"Excuse me?" Brenda's voice went up an octave. "You went over my head?"

"You may be higher ranking than me, but I am not your subordinate, and I do not report to you. Andy and I spoke to Chief Pope, and he assured us that our relationship is not breaking any rules," Sharon informed her.

"What about you investigating my division about the Turrell Baylor case? Is that not a conflict of interest?" Brenda derided Sharon's professionalism.

"No, because believe it or not, I can separate my feelings from my job which is something that you might want to learn," Sharon retorted and turned to leave the office. As her hand landed on the doorknob, she turned to face Brenda again. "You know, you are not the only one who deserves to be in a loving relationship. Other people are entitled to that too." With these words, spoken in a broken voice, she opened the door and left the office. Brenda stared at the door for a long time after Sharon left. The other woman was right. Sharon may not be her friend, and by breaking up with Andy Flynn, she did display a sheer disregard for how her little act of revenge might affect Sharon and Lieutenant Flynn. And even though she still disliked the Captain, she started feeling the pangs of conscience burrowing in the pit of her stomach.

- **To be continued-**

* * *

 **So I guess this chapter ended up not being that funny, but hey, it's definitely a situation I can see happening between Sharon and Brenda. I hope that you still enjoyed it. As usualy, I'd love for you to send your thoughts about this chapter with me, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** **:** _I'm sorry for taking the time to post this. I have been sick for a few days and did not get to write much. I am better now and I managed to finish the chapter. I think the next one might be the last. I don't know if the humor is even detectable in this chapter, but I tried. Since the story has gotten pretty serious over the last chapter, it was a little impossible to just spring back to the humor. I tried to inject some throughout the story and I'd love it if you let me know if it's funny at all._

* * *

The steady clicks of Brenda's heels preceded her as she walked into the Major Crimes offices and made a beeline to her office, closing the door behind her and drawing the blinds shut. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at Sharon, who looked up from her laptop and then turned to look back at it. Brenda cleared her throat.

"You have been ignoring my calls for a week now," she said, and her southern drawl sounded unfamiliar to Sharon's ears coming from her throat.

"I avoid interaction with people who disrespect me," Sharon replied. Brenda huffed.

"I came to apologize," she said. Sharon looked up from her laptop again, and her eyes widened in expectation. "What I've done was not okay. It was vindictive and cruel, and I'm very sorry that I've done it. I'd like to try and fix it."

"And how are you going to fix it, exactly?" Sharon challenged.

"I'm going to talk to him if you're okay with that," Brenda said. Sharon shrugged and turned back to her laptop.

"Good luck," she said, without looking at Brenda.

"I've been thinking of telling him what's going on," Brenda said. "And I want you to tell Fritz."

"Listen, if you want to get yourself committed, why don't you do that while you're inside your own body instead of mine?" Sharon asked.

"They have to know, Sharon. Until we find out how to switch back," Brenda argued. "We are hurting the people we love because we are hiding from them something major that's going on with us."

"I don't think…" Sharon began, but Brenda stopped her.

"Don't you think it's weird for Fritz that his wife is not physical with him?" Brenda wondered. "And I'm sure your children and Gavin thought it was weird that I wanted them gone. We can't keep doing this."

"So what are you suggesting, that we tell everyone who knows us?" Sharon asked, still skeptical.

"No, not everyone, just Fritz, and Andy. Your kids went back home, and Gavin will probably not believe us anyway, so it's better that we just target the people who surround us at the moment," Brenda explained. She knew it was crazy, but so was this situation they found themselves in. Living lives that were so different than the ones they've built for themselves was close to impossible, and neither of them was happy. They both needed to minimize the pain and suffering this situation was causing to their loved ones, and to themselves.

"Let's say I go along with this plan, what is your best case scenario?" Sharon wondered. They needed to consider all of the possible outcomes of such a reveal. She always liked to be methodical and prepare for the best, the worst and everything in between as much as she could.

"My best case scenario is for Fritz and Andy to understand and forgive us for not telling them earlier. And hopefully, we will be able to focus on finding a solution rather than filling each other's shoes," Brenda replied and smiled at Sharon.

"And your worst?" Sharon asked.

"The worst would be that they won't believe us, and we lose them, and possibly our jobs," Brenda admitted. "But I don't want to believe it's going to happen to us, Sharon. I want to believe that Fritz and Andy know that we won't make something like this up."

"How encouraging," Sharon said. She closed her eyes for a long moment and took a deep breath. When she opened them she looked at Brenda and nodded her agreement. The other woman looked like Sharon had given her a box full of chocolates and when Brenda's arms circled Sharon's shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug, she was quite sure the Chief has lost her mind. At least they were finally in agreement about something.

* * *

Brenda threw an anxious glance at her watch. Sharon and Fritz were already at the condo, but there was no sign of Andy yet. She hoped that he would accept her invitation, even if he were not sure he wanted to continue his relationship with Sharon anymore. She had apologized to him about some of the things she said to him on the evening she broke up with him and claimed he just caught her on a bad day and that she wasn't thinking clearly. She invited him to dinner at the condo where they can discuss it. He said he'd think about it, and later texted her and said that he would be there. But he was running late, and Brenda considered the fact that he may have changed his mind about it. Sharon left Fritz on the balcony, where they previously stood together and admired the view and walked towards Brenda who stood in the kitchen and poured her clam sauce linguine into a bowl.

"Where is Andy?" she asked and helped Brenda find the pasta server in one of the drawers.

"I don't know," Brenda said. "He said he'll be here. I texted him the time. Maybe he's being held back at work."

"That's not possible. He left the office on time today," Sharon replied as she opened the fridge and took out a wine bottle.

"We're not drinking tonight," Brenda stopped her.

"We are not, but Fritz might want some wine," Sharon replied.

"Fritz is a recovering alcoholic, and you probably know Andy is too. And we agreed not to drink tonight," Brenda explained.

"I'm sorry. He's never mentioned that he was in AA." Sharon put the wine back in the fridge. "My husband is a recovering alcoholic, too. I would never do anything to jeopardize his sobriety."

"Wait, what? You're married?" Brenda looked at Sharon with shock.

"We've been legally separated for two decades. He lives in Vegas, long story," Sharon sighed.

"Gambler, huh?" Brenda asked. Sharon nodded slowly and took the sparkling water out of the fridge.

"Did you remember buying cranberry juice? Andy likes mixing it with his soda," Sharon changed the subject.

"Yes, it's in the back," Brenda said, and Sharon found the juice and took the bottle out. They heard a knock on the door and turned to each other.

"Good luck to us," Sharon said as Brenda walked to open the door.

"Andy, you've made it. I thought you changed your mind," the relief in her voice was evident when she opened the door.

"I'm sorry, the traffic was awful. I would have called, but I forgot to charge my phone," he explained. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes, Chief Johnson and Agent Howard are both here," Brenda replied. Fritz left the balcony and walked over to them.

"Lieutenant Flynn, it's good to see you again," he shook Andy's hand. Sharon put the beverages on the dining table and walked over to greet Andy. She tried to calm herself, but her heart raced inside her chest.

"Shall we eat?" Brenda suggested, and they all sat down for dinner. The first part of their dinner was rather quiet. It appeared that all of them were hungrier than they realized and everyone focused on their food.

"Captain, your clam sauce linguine tastes just like Brenda's," Fritz noted. Sharon and Brenda exchanged gazes.

"Well, that's because Sharon didn't make it," Brenda said. "I made it, and I am not Sharon. I am Brenda." Both men put down their forks and looked at her in confusion.

"After we were injured in the explosion, we both woke up and realized that we were not ourselves," Sharon explained. "We both died on the scene, and someone performed a CPR on us and brought us back. But as it turns out, I went into Brenda's body, and she went into mine." Andy and Fritz exchanged confused gazes.

"You expect us to believe this?" Andy asked. "You know that sounds absurd, right?"

"We know it sounds crazy, and it was hard for us to come to terms with it as well, but the fact is that we are not in our correct bodies, and we don't know how to get back," Sharon sighed. "We've been hoping that it would fix itself somehow, and we've been living each other's life, but it turns out that all we do is ruin each other's relationships."

"You really believe this?" Fritz turned to Sharon.

"I'm so sorry. I am not your wife. I mean, physically I am, but not mentally. And you're a great guy, but I'm with Andy," Sharon sighed.

"Wait a minute," Andy said and looked at Brenda. "So you don't have a memory problem?"

"No," Brenda replied. "I was angry that you were dating Raydor and didn't report to me about it, and I decided to take revenge. It was wrong, and I apologize." Brenda' replied.

"See, that's why we never told you about this. We knew you'd flip out!" Andy called. Then he looked at Sharon. "Does that mean that we're still together?"

"Unfortunately, until we figure out how to get back to our bodies, it seems like we're in limbo," Brenda responded. "Sharon and I agreed that we wouldn't engage in any physical activity with each other's partners until we switch back."

"So that's why you've been avoiding me and sleeping on the couch with the cat?" Fritz seemed to snap out of his shock.

"You were sleeping with a cat?" Andy asked Sharon.

"I needed to cuddle something," Sharon admitted.

"Yeah, she's a cuddler," Brenda tried to ease the tension. Andy broke into laughter.

"You have no idea," he chuckled.

"So, you guys believe us?" Brenda asked.

"As strange as it sounds, it makes a lot of sense," Andy replied. They all looked at Fritz who still seemed quite stunned.

"Well, you haven't been acting like yourself, and your Southern accent is horrific, while Sharon here sounds more like Brenda then you do. I guess it's not impossible," Fritz admitted.

"I have to agree about the accent, Sharon. Nobody at work wanted to tell you because we thought you might have had some nerve damage or something, but it sounded like someone stuck cotton balls in your mouth," Andy stifled his laughter.

"I tried," Sharon looked amused. She felt relief spreading inside her. Brenda was right and telling Fritz and Andy the truth was helpful.

"There's just one thing I would still like to know," Fritz declared, and everyone around the table looked at him. "How are you two going to switch back?"

 **-To be continued-**

* * *

 **While I'm working on the next chapter, I'd love to know what you thought about this one, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** **:** _It took me forever to finish this chapter, but I'm very satisfied with the way I wrapped things up. I'd like to thank Badassmarshmallowflynn who helped me come up with a solution to Sharon and Brenda's problem. After reviewing several suggestions that were made to me by a few people, this was the one I decided to work with, and it definitely helped make this chapter much funnier than it would have been without it. Also, I should probably mention that I've never been to Mexico and never tried hallucinogenic drugs, so everything that I wrote about, I had to research. I hope that I managed to represent the experience correctly. Also, if anyone is asking themselves, Lauren is definitely NOT a Mexican. In my mind, she is an American yoga teacher who moved to the Mexican desert to strengthen her spiritualism, but I couldn't fit that backstory into this chapter, so it's just some extra info I'm throwing in there._

 _Also, thank you so much for all your lovely reviews. I hope that you find this chapter funny and that it will help you distract your minds from the news our fandom received this week._

 **Trigger warning:** _Use of hallucinogenic drugs._

* * *

Brenda stopped the car in the middle of nowhere and looked at the map for the hundredth time in the last five minutes. Sharon let out a huff and looked out of the window. They were in the middle of the desert, surrounded by nothing but sand and sun. She's never been to Mexico before, and so far she was not impressed at all.

"Are we lost again?" she asked.

"I don't know," Brenda replied. That was progress; an hour earlier Brenda refused to admit they were lost. Now she handed Sharon the map. "Are you a good navigator?"

"I think so," Sharon said. Truth be told, it's been years since she used a map to navigate. She took the map from Brenda and inspected it. "It's in Spanish," she sighed.

"Well, that's what they speak in Mexico," Brenda responded.

"But you don't speak Spanish, and neither do I," Sharon groaned.

"We still don't have GPS reception, do we?" Brenda asked, and Sharon shook her head.

"A map is a map, right? If we put some effort into this, I'm sure we'll get there," Sharon tried to think positively. "Someday," she added under her breath. She went back to reading the map and managed to locate their destination. Now all she had to do was find a road sign or anything that would indicate to her where they were.

"Sharon?" Brenda said hesitantly.

"Hmmm?" Sharon hummed without raising her gaze from the map.

"Do you see that?" Brenda pointed at something in the distance. Sharon looked up from the map. "I think it's a person."

"Looks like a cactus to me," Sharon responded.

"Not unless a cactus has legs," Brenda quipped. Sharon narrowed her eyes in an attempt to better see what Brenda was seeing.

"I think it's some sort of a mirage, like fata morgana of a tumbleweed," she noted. Brenda chuckled. "Come on, Brenda, no one in their right mind would drive through this place."

"We're driving through this place," Brenda argued.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Brenda. Going to Mexico, getting lost in the Sonora Desert just to meet some shaman lady…"

"Curandero," Brenda commented.

"Oh, you suddenly speak Spanish?" Sharon countered.

"That's what Claire said," Brenda replied.

"Claire? You mean Fritz's crazy sister? The one who thinks she has superpowers?"

"Psychic powers," Brenda argued.

"It's the same thing!" Sharon called. Brenda shrugged. "Why did you ask her anyway? I thought you didn't like her."

"I couldn't ask her anything while being in your body. She wouldn't know who I am. Fritz asked. He said it was for a friend," Brenda explained. "You're just jealous because she has a thing for Lieutenant Flynn."

"Hold on a second. Andy dated her?" Sharon looked scandalized. Brenda stifled a chuckle.

"She tried, but he wasn't into her at all," She assured Sharon. "He's all yours."

"I think you're right about the cactus. It's fully dressed and heading our way," Sharon changed the subject.

"I told you," Brenda said triumphantly, and Sharon rolled her eyes. The person walked towards the car and within less than a minute was standing by the driver's side. Now they could see it was a woman who seemed to be in her 40's. Brenda rolled down her window. "Hi, I think we're lost," she said sweetly.

"You are never lost. You are always right where you should be," the woman replied in a dreamy voice. "I'm Lauren Clifford. You're the women Claire told me about."

"You spoke to Claire?" Brenda wondered.

"She sent me a message through the universe," Lauren responded. Sharon barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Without asking for permission, Lauren opened the backseat door and went into the car. "You have to drive straight ahead for about five minutes," she instructed. Brenda complied. "Now turn right," Lauren said after five minutes of driving through what looked like a never-changing desert view.

"Everything around here looks the same, how do you know where to go?" Sharon challenged.

"Trust me, I am guided by the energies of the desert," Lauren said. She continued to give Brenda driving instructions until they finally came to a stop in front of a small hut. "Welcome to my clinic," She announced happily. The three women went out of the car. "Now, did you two bring the payment?" Sharon looked at Brenda. She suddenly realized that Brenda never mentioned how much this little adventure would cost them. Brenda opened the trunk of the car and took a small carton box full of videotapes.

"Here you go, the complete Jane Fonda workout series on VHS, as you requested," she said.

"Do you even have electricity in here to watch these tapes?" Sharon wondered.

"I don't need electricity or a VHS player. I can project these with my mind," Lauren replied. Sharon sighed. Without a doubt, they were dealing with a nutcase. They followed Lauren into the hut that looked quite cozy on the inside, with straw mats and beanbag chairs. The three of them sat down. "So, I understand that the two of you somehow switched bodies," Lauren said. Sharon and Brenda explained how the body swap occurred. "Yes, it will be easy to fix. I have just the thing for you." Lauren went to the back of the hut and made a lot of noise looking through a big wooden box. They heard the sound of bubbling and the pouring of liquid. An odd herbal smell began spreading in the hut, and they looked at each other worriedly.

"I don't know if this is a good idea, Brenda," Sharon whispered.

"Staying the way we are is not a good one either," Brenda answered. "Let's give this a chance. Maybe we'll be surprised."

"Or dead."

"Well, being dead is how we found ourselves in this situation, to begin with, so maybe it's not such a bad idea to reboot our bodies so that we can transfer back," Brenda said.

"Reboot? We are not computers!" Sharon argued.

"Here you go!" Lauren called cheerfully as she approached them, holding two clay cups. "One for you," She handed one cup to Brenda. "And one for you," she handed the other to Sharon.

"What's this?" Sharon asked.

"This is a plant that grows around here. You drink this, and you will be able to leave your body. Through meditation, I will guide each of you back to the right body, and you will be yourselves again," Lauren explained.

"Great, let's do it!" Brenda said excitedly and brought the cup to her mouth.

"Wait, is this plant legal?" Sharon stopped her.

"I don't know, and I don't care. I just want to go back to my body, for heaven's sake!" Brenda groaned. "Will you please cooperate for once, so we can get our lives back?" Sharon stared into the cup for a long moment. She did not know what that cup really contained, and she was not sure how it would affect Brenda or her. If she was honest with herself, the legality of the liquid did not bother her as much as all the potential trouble drinking it might bring. And at the same time, they haven't been driving for two days into the middle of the desert for fun. They did it because they wanted to switch back.

"Alright," she sighed.

"Cheers!" Brenda smiled at her and brought the cup to her mouth again. Sharon did the same. She took a small gulp, and the bitterness of the liquid almost made her spit it out. "This tastes awful!" Brenda called out.

"It takes a little getting used to. Just drink it all at once," Lauren said. Sharon looked into the cup and tried to summon the courage to take another sip. It took her a moment until she was able to psych herself into bringing the cup to her mouth again and downing the rest of the sickeningly bitter liquid in one sip. When she was done, she looked at Brenda, who was taking her time drinking it. She couldn't blame her. She felt as if her tongue was about to fall off. It took almost ten minutes for Brenda to be able to finish drinking the liquid.

"Now, what?" Brenda wondered.

"Now, you both sit straight, and I'll guide you through meditation," Lauren instructed. "First, close your eyes, and tighten the muscles of your stomach, so you can feel your breaths going into your lungs." The two women complied with Lauren's instruction. Sharon had practiced yoga before, and was no stranger to meditation and guided breathing. Brenda, however, had no interest in yoga, meditation or sports and it was a bit difficult for her to get into the mood required to meditate. "You're both doing really well. Now I want you to listen to each other's breath and try to breathe in unison." Both women did as they were told. Lauren continued to instruct them on how to keep their breaths 'aligned', as she called it. Sharon wasn't sure when it happened, but she felt her senses becoming sharper, and each breath Brenda took felt as if it reverberated through her own body. "Good job, ladies. In a moment, when I say 'breathe', you will take one sharp breath and hold it in," Lauren explained. "Breathe." Brenda and Sharon took a deep breath and felt a painful pinch in the middle of their chests as they were yanked out of their bodies. They could see their bodies collapsing backward and landing in the softness of the beanbag seats. "Alright now. You have just left your bodies. Now let's get each of you to the right place," Lauren said. "I want each of you to look at the body that belongs to her, and to think about how it feels to be in it." Brenda was immediately pulled towards her body and felt herself descending heavily into it. Sharon also felt drawn towards her body, but something was blocking her from finding her way back inside. "Sharon, you are hovering only an inch above your body. You're almost there. Try thinking of a moment when you enjoyed being inside your own skin and embrace it." Lauren's words made Sharon think of her and Andy's last night together. It was about two months before the explosion; they just returned from an evening out and settled on her couch together. Andy took her hand and brought it to his lips, gently kissing it. The feeling of his lips against her skin, the love that was embodied in that one gesture, made her feel like she was glowing from the inside out. It was simple, but enough to make her feel like she was the luckiest person in the world. As she thought of that moment, she felt herself becoming heavier. The feeling of a material softly engulfing her body grounded her. "That's it. You're back," she heard Lauren's voice gliding next to her ears. "Now, that breath you took earlier is still in your lungs. You are going to slowly release it through your mouth. I want you to pay attention to the way the air is coming out from between your lips." Both women exhaled slowly. "Excellent. Now, very slowly, I want you to move the ends of your fingers and wiggle your toes. Feel the energy flowing through your body as you do that. And after that, you can open your eyes."

Brenda was the first to open her eyes. She laid silently for a long moment, feeling dazed and heavy. She was not sure what was in that drink, but it definitely had an odd effect on her; colors looked sharper, sounds seemed louder, smells were stronger. She was fully aware that she was high on whatever that plant was, and the feeling was lingering. And she was also sweating so heavily that her clothes were drenched. Slowly, she brought her hand to her hair and took a soft strand between her fingers, bringing it forward where she could see it. She was blonde again. She was herself again. It worked.

Sharon's eyelids fluttered open and shut several times. The weight of her body and the way the beanbag seat surrounded her like a cocoon, protecting her like a soft shell. The feeling of the material of her clothes against her body, the way the sweat clung to her skin was overwhelming. She could hear the grains of sand rubbing against each other in the desert wind. She could smell the haze that surrounded the hut. And she could see every detail around her so vividly. She let out a groan and felt pure joy filling her as she realized the voice that came out of her mouth was her own. She was herself again, physically and emotionally. Slowly, she turned her head to the side and was almost shocked to see Brenda, laying there and touching her hair as if it was gold.

"How are you feelin', Captain?" Brenda asked as she noticed Sharon looking at her.

"Like I've just had a mind-blowing orgasm, everything's unrealistically good," Sharon blurted before she realized what she had said. "I'm high, aren't I?"

"Seems so," Brenda drawled.

"What did we take?" Sharon wondered.

"Peyote," they heard Lauren's voice. They almost forgot she was there. "It's been almost two hours since you've taken it. I can keep guiding you in meditation if you'd like to have a chance to engage in a deep reflection of your lives, but you are very welcome to just lay there and go through whatever your trip summons for you."

"I'll take the latter," Brenda said as she stared at an imaginary Ding Dong that appeared before her eyes. She sent her hand to take it, but couldn't get a hold of it.

"What about you, Sharon?" Laura inquired.

"Emily is so pretty when she dances like that, don't you think?" Sharon asked no one in particular. She loved watching Emily dance; it calmed her down. "Oh, look at her, she's Giselle!"

"I guess that's a no, then," Lauren said to herself as she watched the two delusional women sinking deeper and deeper into their hallucinations.

* * *

The bitter taste in her mouth made bile rise in Sharon's throat. She brought her palm to cover her mouth as she pushed herself off the beanbag seat and wobbled towards the hut door. She opened it and took a few steps outside. The first rays of the sun colored the sky orange and pink. It made the desert look magical. If she weren't sick to her stomach, she would take a moment to appreciate the spectacular sight. But instead, she dropped to her knees and let the content of her stomach, which wasn't much, come out in short but chest-constricting sprays. Her head was spinning and the last thing she did before she let herself hit the ground, was to move away from the pool of vomit so she won't land in it. She drifted in and out of consciousness for several minutes. Every time her eyes opened, the light outside was stronger, and the colors of the desert changed. She heard herself laughing and then crying. In between, she said a little prayer, but she wasn't sure what she was praying for. The next time she opened her eyes, she was laying on the beanbag seat again, with a cold towel on her forehead. Brenda was sitting next to her and drinking slowly from a clay cup. She looked calm and pensive.

"Hi there," she said quietly. "How are ya doin'?" She smiled at Sharon. Sharon let out a soft moan. "Lauren said it happens sometimes when people come off the high. They get sick." Sharon reached for the towel and removed it from her forehead. Brenda reached for a kettle and poured some tea into another clay cup. "Here, drink this, small sips. Lauren said it would make your stomach feel better." She helped Sharon straighten up and handed her the cup. Sharon brought the cup to her mouth and took a small sip. It was regular herbal tea, similar to the kind she drank at home.

"Where is she?" she wondered.

"She went to town to bring us some food," Brenda explained. "She said it would help bring us off our high."

"Listen, Brenda, if I said or did anything inappropriate after I drank the peyote, I'm very sorry," Sharon said.

"I don't think I was even aware of what you were sayin' or doin' in the last twelve hours. I've been busy chasing Ding Dongs and having imaginary conversations with Fritz and Chief Pope," Brenda smiled. "I probably said so many stupid things; I can't judge you if you've done anything similar." She took another sip of her tea, and so did Sharon. "That was your first time, wasn't it?"

"What? Taking drugs?" Sharon wondered. Brenda responded with a quick nod. "Well, I tried pot in high school. I didn't like it. And I'm not sure if stealing my father's expensive whiskey and getting drunk with my best friend even counts," she sighed. "You?"

"A couple of years ago, my niece Charlie baked hash brownies, and I ate a few by accident," Brenda said. "It was a nice experience. We bonded," she reminisced. "It sounds like you were a rascal!"

"I think I was trying to find a way to break free, but I quickly realized that drugs and alcohol wouldn't give me the escape that I needed," Sharon explained.

"Break free of what?"

"Strict upbringing, mostly. I'm an only child; my dad was a diplomat. My family had to move around a lot. I lived in seven countries before I turned sixteen. I've been taking etiquette classes ever since I was old enough to speak," Sharon sighed. "You always have to be on your best behavior when your father is an American representative. You can't go around causing trouble."

"It sounds like you've had a gloomy childhood," Brenda commented.

"It might seem like a glamorous life to others. But when you're ten, and you have to attend boring events instead of going outside and playing with kids your age; or when you're fifteen, and your parents tell you that you cannot date a boy you like because 'people like him and us don't mix', you hate every moment of it."

"I guess that's why it sometimes feels like you have a stick up your ass," Brenda said the words into her cup. Sharon giggled.

"I guess our upbringing affects us no matter how hard we try to get away from it," she shrugged.

"You've gotten away alright. I'd imagine a kid who grew up the way you did would go to a fancy university and become a politician," Brenda said.

"Yeah, my parents certainly expected more of me. But I got married very young, and life got in the way of what I wanted. And then I realized that everything I thought I wanted to become was just a reflection of what others wanted me to be. I love being a cop, and I wouldn't trade it for any other profession."

"I can certainly relate to that," Brenda smiled. "More tea?"

"Sure, thanks," Sharon handed Brenda her cup. She watched Brenda as she poured tea into her cup. She wasn't sure when exactly they've become friends. She knew that when Clay and Willie Ray were visiting a couple of years ago, Brenda introduced her as her friend, but it was quite clear to her that the other woman never really meant it. The Turrell Baylor case definitely widened the rift between them, and she realized that spending some unwarranted time in each other's bodies might have helped them bridge that gap.

"Why are you looking at me this way?" Brenda asked as she handed her the full cup.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just thought that I owe you an apology for something I've done to your body when I was you," she said. It wasn't really what she was thinking, but she didn't feel like sharing her insights about their friendship status with Brenda.

"What have you done, Sharon?" Brenda began looking under her clothes. "Oh my God, did you really have to?" She called after taking a quick peek inside her panties.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't stand all the hair. But it's not permanent, and it will grow back in a couple of weeks."

"Why would any woman even do it to herself?" Brenda groaned. "I look like a little girl." Sharon let out a snort.

"You might be surprised by how men react to this," she teased.

"Eww, really?" Brenda made a face. Sharon nodded. "You didn't show Fritz, did you?"

"I thought I'd leave the decision whether to show him or not up to you," Sharon replied.

"Who knew that you had such a wild soul?" Brenda laughed. "I like you, and even though this is crazy –" she pointed towards her crotch. "I guess you're a much nicer person than you let on."

"So are you," Sharon smiled at her and was surprised when Brenda pulled her into a tight hug.

* * *

Sharon parked Brenda's car in front of the woodland cabin they decided to rent for the weekend. Before they left for Mexico, they decided that when they got back, they would meet Fritz and Andy in a cabin. None of them was sure if the switch would work, and they wanted the option to meet again as a group and decide what they could do next. Now the two women sat in the car and looked at the cabin and could see the warm light shining in the living room. They have been away for only four days, but it felt as if it has taken them an entire lifetime to return.

"Are you okay?" Brenda looked at Sharon, who looked stunned.

"Yeah, I just need a moment," she replied. She turned the small light above the driver seat on and examined herself in the rearview mirror. "I look horrible," she sighed. Even though they were both fully sober when they left Lauren's hut, they were exhausted by the heat of the desert and the spiritual journey they've made. With Sharon behind the wheel, they got lost three times on the way back and had to spend a night sleeping in the car.

"You know, for someone to lose their way back home three times –" Brenda began.

"I said I was sorry about that," Sharon groaned.

"Let me finish," Brenda said. "For someone to lose their way home three times, they have to be really distracted."

"I don't understand what you're getting at," Sharon replied.

"I think something's bothering you. And this something happens to be right inside that cabin," Brenda noted. Sharon narrowed her eyes at her. "Are you rethinking your relationship with Lieutenant Flynn?"

"It's not that," Sharon bit her bottom lip. "Andy and I tried not to label our relationship. We just started dating a few months ago, and with everything that's going on at work – the Turrell Baylor case – I put our relationship on hold. I didn't want anyone to find out and question my neutrality."

"So when I broke up with him on your behalf, you weren't really together," Brenda realized.

"I thought it would be smart to put some distance between us. I told him that I understood if he didn't want to wait for the case to be over. He could move on, and so could I," Sharon explained.

"So, you've been with someone else after that?" Brenda wondered. Sharon shook her head.

"I couldn't. I was too invested in this relationship, and now that I almost lost him, I don't know what to do," she sniffled.

"Could dating Lieutenant Flynn really be used against you in the Turrell Baylor case?" Brenda asked. "I thought you reported your relationship to Chief Pope."

"We did," Sharon sighed. "But Peter Goldman has a leak inside your division, and if he finds out about this relationship, my professionalism would be called into question. It could ruin the careers of so many officers that I've cleared, and also the ones I am still trying to clear."

"Look, Sharon, I get it that you want to protect people around you from bad things, but you and I both know that it's not possible. Plus, after so many years of service, I have no doubt your reputation precedes you," Brenda said, "You clearly have feelings for Flynn; feelings that you are still struggling to admit to yourself and him."

"But what if –" Sharon started.

"Remember how when you woke up yesterday, you talked about trying to fit into a mold someone else created for you?" Brenda asked. Sharon nodded slowly. "That thought process – the idea that if you sacrifice your happiness for others – is a mold that you need to break. So we're going to leave this car right now, and walk into that cabin. And we will tell the men that we care about, just how much we love them. You understand me?" Sharon sniffled and wiped away a stray tear. She nodded, and they went out of the car and walked towards the cabin.

Fritz was the one to open the door and let both women in. Sharon looked around her. It was a warm and cozy place, and the smell that hung in the air made it clear that the two men cooked dinner for them.

"Did it work?" Fritz asked. Brenda nodded and wrapped her arms around him, standing on the tip of her toes to kiss him. Sharon heard noise coming from the kitchen and followed it, her heart rate speeding as she saw Andy straining pasta and putting it in a dish. She looked at the way his black shirt clung to the muscles of his back. She cleared her throat softly. He turned around and looked at her.

"Sharon?" she could hear the hope in his voice. She nodded slowly and watched the smile spreading across his face. "You look like hell," he grinned. He was right. Sharon was wearing shorts and a wide t-shirt. Her hair was stringy and sandy, and she was pretty sure that she sweated her body weight back in that hut. "What happened?"

"We drank peyote, and –"

"Wait, you got high?" Andy looked at her with surprise.

"I didn't know it was peyote until after I drank it. And then Lauren, that healer Fritz's sister recommended –" Sharon began and noticed Andy's expression has changed.

"Fritz's sister?" he asked.

"Yeah, I heard that the two of you had a thing," Sharon said.

"Only in her mind. You have no reason to be jealous," Andy replied as he placed the pasta on the dinner table.

"I'm not jealous," she shrugged. "Well, maybe I was a little bit jealous when Brenda told me about her. But she explained the situation."

"Anyway, you were saying…" Andy urged her on.

"Yes, Lauren guided us in meditation out of each other's bodies, and back into ours. And after that, there were twelve more hours of insane hallucinations. It's scary how deep into your soul peyote makes you dig," Sharon explained.

"I hope you're not going to do that again," Andy said quietly.

"I don't think I ever will," Sharon replied. "Coming off that high was like having a really bad stomach flu."

"I'm glad you're okay, Sharon. And I'm happy that you're in the right body this time," Andy walked over to her and took her hand.

"You know, after I've drunk the peyote, I had many hallucinations about you," she said. "And I thought about you a lot on the way back to California." She could tell by the look in Andy's eyes that he was curious. "I know that when the Turrell Baylor case started, I told you that we should take some time apart. I thought it would help me protect you, and Brenda, and your division. But it was wrong. I think that, if you haven't moved on, we should get back together, because I love you," her eyes misted with unshed tears.

"I haven't moved on. And I love you, too, Sharon."

"I know that I smell really bad right now, and I'm dusty and sticky, but I really want you to hold me." She never meant to break down in front of him, but the tears were going down her face, and she had no control over them. Andy's arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to him.

"You weren't kidding about the smell," he sighed after a long moment. Sharon let out a nervous giggle in response.

"I better go and take a quick shower before dinner," she said and left the kitchen in favor of the bathroom.

* * *

A soft thud against the bedroom wall woke Sharon and Andy up. They laid still for a long moment until they heard another thud and a soft moan. Turning towards each other, they smiled. It appeared that Brenda and Fritz were getting it on in the other bedroom. Sharon couldn't blame them. She and Andy had done the same thing, albeit much more quietly before they went to sleep. Her hand found Andy's fingers under the blanket and brought it to her mouth, pressing a kiss against his knuckles.

"I think we should give them some privacy," she whispered as she went out of bed, and pulled him with her. She grabbed the blanket, and they silently walked out of their bedroom and down the stairs. "I think the living room couch can be opened to bed," she said and walked towards the furniture, quickly moving the pillows and unfolding the bed. Andy went back upstairs to bring their pillows and sheets. They made the bed together and then laid down on it and snuggled close to each other.

"I don't know if I said it tonight, but you're the kindest person I've ever known," Andy whispered into her ear before they both let sleep claim them again.

It was rather early when Brenda and Fritz came down the stairs. They were both early risers, and even though they've spent a night full of passion, and had made love throughout most of it, they still felt energized. The sight that greeted them made them both stop in their tracks. Sharon and Andy were laying on the sofa bed, facing each other with their feet tangled. Sharon's head was nestled under Andy's chin, and one of his hands was in her hair, while the other was draped protectively over Sharon's shoulder.

"Aren't they cute?" Brenda turned to Fritz.

"I would be a shame if we woke them up now. Maybe we should go back upstairs and try to get some sleep," he suggested. Brenda nodded in agreement, and they returned upstairs. It was a few hours later when Brenda and Fritz caught a whiff of coffee brewing in the kitchen and went back downstairs. They found Sharon and Andy, still in their pajamas, making breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning," Sharon said and handed Brenda a cup of coffee.

"It is, indeed," Brenda responded. "How did you two sleep?"

"Like babies," Sharon took a sip of her coffee. She felt Brenda leaning over her shoulder.

"You were right about that hair thing. Men really dig that, heaven knows why," Brenda whispered into her ear, and her words made Sharon smile.

"Glad to hear that."

"You'll have to refer me to your beauty salon, or wherever you got it done because I think I'm going to do it again," she said as Sharon turned from the kitchen counter and placed a plate full of pancakes on the kitchen table.

"There's chocolate syrup in the fridge," she winked at Brenda and poured coffee into Fritz's mug.

"You definitely know the way to my heart," Brenda almost jumped in excitement at the thought of chocolate. Andy placed a plate of bacon on the table and went on to fry some eggs for all of them.

After they all sat down to eat breakfast, Sharon and Brenda took each other's hands under the table and smiled at each other. A few months ago, they would never believe that they would be discussing their relationships, background, fears, and hopes with each other. Now they've become deeply acquainted with each other, and close enough to share intimate information with each other. Sharon has never really had a close female friend, and neither did Brenda and somehow, as they sat at the breakfast table, both women realized that even though they both went back to normal, their lives were forever transformed by each other. And they were finally confident enough to define themselves as friends.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **This concludes this story. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, I'd love to know your thoughts about, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


End file.
